vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Artoria Alter)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru. She makes her debut in the Dead Heat Summer Race! Event. Her True Name is Artoria Pendragon, or rather the Altered version of the King of Knights. While normally a Saber-class Servant, she has changed in both appearance and Saint Graph in response to the Summer season, becoming a maid and disguising herself in order to have her master spend a wonderful summer. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Secace Morgan Name: Rider, Artoria Pendragon Alter, “Maid Alter” Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert swordswoman and Markswoman, Energy Projection, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Summer Sweeper, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Artemis, Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl), Large Island level with Secace Morgan (Comparable to Excalibur Morgan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-rank agility, making her faster than her normal counterpart) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Is weaker than her normal counterpart but should still be comparable) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with mop and Excalibur, higher with water gun and rifle Standard Equipment: Excalibur (Initially in the form of a balloon sword, which transforms into a mop and into its proper sword form in later ascensions), water pistol, water rifle in later ascensions Intelligence: Artoria Alter retains the same general mindset like her normal altered self despite the class change, though her personality upon changing into a maids wear has caused her to become much stricter. She has also gained a pistol and later a sniper rifle to use in conjunction with her sword, using them either in combos or simply from a distance, even doing so while steadying herself on a moving motorcycle across water. She is even capable of using her Excalibur in combat while it’s in the form of a balloon sword and mop, and also has the skill and training others to reform their “improper fighting styles” despite her training being too harsh to the point of causing damage to them. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Secace Morgan: Sword of Tenacious Burning Victory: The Noble Phantasm of Artoria Alter while in her Swimsuit form. It is a combination of her Excalibur Morgan and the short sword Secace, a dagger Arthur was said to only be able to use in a life or death situation in battle. The two weapons change form throughout Artoria Alter’s ascensions, with Secace going through several firearm forms of various shapes and form while Excalibur Morgan starts out as a balloon sword and mop alternatively before going back to its proper sword form. The two are combined into a sniper rifle that Artoria Alter uses to blast her foes away before heading in the employer's territory. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Due to her conviction of being a free maid in service who should not be forced onto someone else, Artoria Alter has obtained this skill at an extraordinary rank of EX, effectively allowing her to operate without ever needing a master. Magic Resistance: The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Artoria Alter’s B-Rank in this ability is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, allowing them to ride any mount and modern vehicle with superb skill. Artoria Alter’s B rank Riding allows her to ride most mounts and vehicles, such as the motorcycle she wields in her Noble Phantasm, with supernatural skill despite it not having existed in her time. However, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beasts are beyond her control. Personal Skills Coaching: Artoria in this form has become a sort of home tutor, having changed to that of a strict and cold-blooded deposition. Through her strict guidance, she tries to reform improper fighting styles of others, though her Spartan-like training causes those who are inflicted by this to suffer damage. Reloaded: The water pistol Artoria uses is from her own mana. It acts similar to that of the Mana Burst (Water) skill but is used for something else. In Artoria Alter’s case, she uses it in a manner of spraying her attacks and, due to the nature of this skill, allows her to keep shooting for as long as she wants and, when chained together with Coaching, can potentially even make her shots a one-hit kill. Summer Sweeper: A skill that have been converted from her Mana Burst for use of domestic helpers, showcasing Artoria Alter’s skills as an expert of washing anything with water. It increases her agility while anyone around her are supervised, increasing their morale in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Maids Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Social Influencers Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users